


E is for Edora

by Fig Newton (sg_fignewton)



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Episode Related, Gen, alphabet soup fic, outsider pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 10:25:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16763293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sg_fignewton/pseuds/Fig%20Newton
Summary: Even if Jack chose to leave at the end of100 Days, there's still that naquadah treaty to negotiate. SG-9 and Edora do the dance of diplomacy.





	E is for Edora

**Author's Note:**

> Written in February 2013 for Allies Alphabet Soup. 
> 
> I sometimes think SG-9 are the _real_ unsung heroes of the SGC, for picking up the pieces after SG-1 makes things go *boom*. :)

Three men and two women sat quietly at the table, awaiting the delegation from Earth. There was no need for them to speak; they had already discussed the day's topics in great detail and were more than ready for the coming encounter.

Footsteps in the corridor alerted them, and the councilors rose to their feet as SG-9 filed into the room.

"Fair day, Major," said Erain, the council's designated speaker.

"Fair day, Erain. Councilors," Major Kovacek replied, nodding to each one in turn. The other members of SG-9 echoed the greeiting. 

"Be seated, please," Erain invited.

"Thank you." Kovacek and the rest of SG-9 moved to their regular seats. As chairs scraped and folders were placed on the table, Erain considered Earth's diplomatic delegation and thought about how far they'd come.

At their first formal meeting several days ago, he had observed a quick flash of disappointment, hastily concealed, when Kovacek realized that he would be dealing with strangers. Of course, it would have been politically unwise for the Edorans to allow anyone who had been in close contact with the SGC to conduct these negotiations. It didn't matter whether such people had been those who had sheltered on Earth after the fire rain strikes, or simply a member of the village nearest the Stargate who had befriended Jack O'Neill during his time on the planet; there would have been an unavoidable undercurrent of debt to the SGC for saving lives and restoring their people. Erain, like everyone else on Edora, deeply appreciated Earth's assistance, of course. But trying to create a treaty from a position of weakness could only leave Edora vulnerable to exploitation, even if the SGC had no such deliberate intentions.

Erain hadn't been dismayed by Kovacek's chagrin. After all, any good diplomat automatically seeks to gain the greatest possible advantages. Erain would have been almost insulted if the SGC had sent inexperienced men to form a treaty with Edora. It was enough that Kovacek recognized that the Edorans were wily enough to avoid unnecessary weakness. The first careful steps of the intricate dance of negotiation had begun.

By now, after so many sessions, the council members knew the SGC's diplomatic team quite well. Their smiles and nods at one another were not just polite, but genuine. 

"Today's discussion will be about housing for the naquadah miners," Kovacek began. "As we explained last time, Erain, we can bring prefabricated materials through the Stargate and set up shelters. Has the council arrived at a decision on the subject?"

"It has been suggested that your miners might prefer staying in the village itself," Erain said. "Your prefabricated shelters would not be very comfortable."

Kovacek smiled. "Our people are well used to such shelters," he parried. "The familiarity will give them a sense of home, even on another planet."

Erain smiled back. "Surely the social aspect of living among others would give an ever greater sense of home, Major."

"I don't think that our people will have too much time for socializing," Kovacek said, sounding sincerely regretful. "They might prefer to keep to themselves."

"Yet we have agreed that your people will have regular contact with ours, and trade for fresh fruits and vegetables from our markets," Erain reminded him.

"Yes, they will. And I am sure that _some_ socializing will occur when our people are not on duty..."

Point and counterpoint, advance and retreat. Erain conceded the lucrative prospect of housing the miners in the village, but extracted a guarantee that the SGC's people would purchase a certain percentage of their food directly from the Edorans. They settled on a reasonable exchange of Earth goods and medicines for Edoran food and drink, to be renegotiated on a regular basis.

Erain carefully broached the delicate subject of _too_ much socializing, especially when off-duty workers imbibed the potent local brew. Kovacek assured him that Earth's people would conduct themselves properly or face severe consequences from their superiors. Erain reasonably asked for guarantees on the subject; Kovacek politely requested a deferral on the matter, so he could consult and determine the best protocol if such circumstances would arise.

Finally, the last scheduled topic of the meeting was covered. Both the Edorans and SG-7 seemed cautiously optimistic. There was still a long way to go before the treaty could be completed, of course, but matters were proceeding smoothly.

"We shall speak again tomorrow," Kovacek proposed. "Will that suit, councilors?"

Erain glanced at the others, who murmured quietly among themselves and gave slight nods of approval. "That will suit," he agreed.

He rose to his feet, formally concluding the meeting. As the others also stood, Erain extended his hand in the Earth custom they'd learned. Kovacek shook it without hesitation, friendly respect plain on his face.

Erain offered an equally respectful smile of his own. Yes, these people would make good allies -- as long as they dealt as equals. He was pleased to see that Kovacek seemed to like it that way, too.


End file.
